


Every other day

by konura, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Несмотря на разницу видов, положение Коннора и предназначение Гэвина, они всё равно смогли придумать выход из этой сложной ситуации, чтобы наконец-то остаться только вдвоём.
Relationships: Гэвин (Рогатая Гадюка)/Коннор (мотылёк Artace cribrarius)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 7





	Every other day

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Every other day  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2703 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин (Рогатая Гадюка)/Коннор (мотылёк Artace cribrarius)  
>  **Категория:** слэш (Коннор является интерсексуальным мотыльком)  
>  **Жанр:** Alternate Universe, PWP, Драма, Романтика, Флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** OOC, Кинки, Ксенофилия, Инксектофилия, Нецензурная лексика, Открытый финал  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Несмотря на разницу видов, положение Коннора и предназначение Гэвина, они всё равно смогли придумать выход из этой сложной ситуации, чтобы наконец-то остаться только вдвоём.  
>  **Примечание:** Работа напрямую связана с [**Антропоморфной!AU**](https://m.vk.com/@-112032664-antropomorf). Разрешение автора получено.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Every other day"

Осмотревшись на предмет наличия посторонних лиц в корпусе экспериментальных исследований, Гэвин старательно тихо, чтобы не цокать когтями, зашёл за угол. Меньше нервничать, больше действовать по протоколу. Дальше по коридору должна находиться камера. Всё стандартно: он заступает на пост, ставит глушитель, таймер. У него впереди целая ночь, чтобы на этот раз решиться. Впереди стандартные процедуры: смена караула, верификация в системе, болтовня о том, как местная живность их всех порядком достала до магмового каления. Но под рептильей шкурой сердце стучало непозволительно громко, ударяло по перепонкам своими ритмичными сжатиями. Нет, он уже проделывал всё это и раньше. Но сегодня... Сегодня важный день. Потому адреналиновые волны то и дело накатывали.

– Ладно, до утра.

Конвоир обменялся с Гэвином прощальными официозными поклонами.

– До утра.

Подождать хотя бы 10-15 минут. Мучительно, выпытывающе долгих. За это время посмотреть в панорамное окно образца. Но без света не видно ровным счётом ничего, напылённое стекло не пропускало его внутрь, сохраняя необходимую естественную среду. Но Гэвин знал – там не спали. Он с образцом не видели друг друга взаимно. По подсчётам сегодня должно было начаться это. В голове роились множественные смутные догадки – но не более того. От волнения и перенапряжения в горле всё вибрировало, стучали мелкие зубы, и наружу рвался рокот.

Пора.

Он прижал глушитель, подсоединявшийся через пару секунд к системе наблюдения. Глубоко вдохнул. Не помогло. Снова вдохнул. Снова не помогло.

На панели доступа – рассинхронизатор. В журнале посещений не должно остаться ни одной сегодняшней даты.

– Коннор?..

Гэвин стоял на пороге чёрной камеры, в которой он наконец услышал писк. Тихий, не бьющий по его ушам. Язык рефлекторно собирал в воздухе частицы. Видимо, об этом шла речь?.. Выделения чужого вида не действовали на него, но от такого количества в носу пощипывало. Узкий зрачок расширился, вглядываясь.

Гэвину не ответили. Он рискнул прибавить света, закрыл за собой дверь. В камере показался светлый силуэт.

– Коннор, вот ты где.

В тоне Гэвина нервная улыбка, но не лице. Улыбнуться он не мог. Анатомически.

Коннор расположился на одной из стен, расправив свои полупрозрачные хрупкие крылья в состоянии покоя.

Могло сперва показаться, что он спал. Но выделяющиеся феромоны и издаваемый им писк говорили, что у него начался «сезон» – время, когда чешуйчатокрылые созревали, вырастали до необходимых размеров и призывали себе подобных особей для самого простого размножения. Никаких тонкостей, никаких нюансов, каких эмоций и сознания. Всё предельно просто.

Его цепкие коготки держались за прорези между плит. Круглое, объёмное брюшко непривычно приподнялось над крыльями, не будучи, как обычно, спрятанным за ними. Оно иногда немного покачивалось вверх-вниз. Коннор не сразу обратил внимание. Только когда его позвали ещё раз.

– Коннор.

Он повернул голову к плечу. Опустил задние лапы, сползая к полу. Но в последний момент спрыгнул, махнув крыльями, и Гэвин почти физически ощутил, как его омыло концентрированной волной чужого феромона. Но в нём ничего не дрогнуло.

– Ты в порядке?..

– ...Да, – пространно протянул мотылёк. Его лицо выражало отрешённость от настоящего. Он посмотрел на своего посетителя. Тело само плавно закружилось в воздухе, едва-едва касаясь пола. Тишину и гул терморегулятора нарушал лишь лёгкий шелест его крыльев, на которых Коннор невесомо парил вокруг Гэвина, мягкими порывами воздуха закручивая в феромоновый омут. То, что Гэвин мог бы назвать руками, не касалось его, но Коннор не прекращал мелькать перед глазами в тусклом свете, обводя в воздухе фигуру того, кто точно не мог бы стать подходящим партнёром. Гэвин в мыслях улыбнулся с налётом тоски. Но с другой стороны... Коннор делал всё это для него: этот нежный шуршащий обрядовый танец, в котором его словно окутывали, этот писк, этот распушенный хитин, это невозможное количество феромонов. Они столько времени не решались прикоснуться друг к другу: из-за когтей, из-за зубов, из-за бесконечных сложностей для уединения и службы.

Адреналиновая волна с дрожью приятно перетекла в жар по спине и до низа живота. Гэвин вздохнул, уводимый Коннором на середину камеры содержания.

– Если ты меня ещё слышишь... Пожалуйста, скажи, если что-то пойдёт не так.

На длинных фразах утробный змеиный рокот набирал обороты. Язык беспрестанно нюхал воздух. Ответ не последовал. Они договаривались, они так долго объяснялись, но тупой страх всё равно не отпускал. Можно ли в таком состоянии? Будет ли это правильно? Всё будет хорошо?

Гэвин протянул руку и чуть сжал хрупкую ладонь Коннора, чтобы он мог поддаться инстинкту и завершить танец, увидев несколько очевидных жестов внимания и участия от потенциального партнёра. Он сделал заключительный круг. Гэвин не торопился, но безумно нервничал, так, что его перетряхивало. Всё должно идти своим чередом. Важно лишь помнить о времени.

Коннор остановился. Наконец его крылья почти замерли в исходном положении. Он расположился у стены. Гэвин стоял за спиной и смотрел, как поднималось брюшко, на его круглый мягкий конец.

Оно постепенно раскрывалось. Надоедающий свист утих. Среди густого хитина виднелось нечто... странное. Гэвин никогда ничего ещё не видел подобного. Он видел множество клоак женщин, мужчин... Но это точно не было клоакой. На ум не шло ни одно адекватное описание. Но – какого же черта! – он так пялился туда?! На то, как наружу показывались полупрозрачные, белые слизистые ткани. Ладно, пока что это несколько знакомо. Крайне отдалённо...

Коннор распушил свои большие коричневые усики и снова смотрел из-за плеча. Из-за отсутствия век его чёрный взгляд казался невыносимым. Гэвин испытывал тупую необходимость тут же закрыться ладонями, чтобы на него не пялились. Это было за пределами его глупых примитивных фантазий, когда он думал, что у Коннора есть просто клоака, и они потрутся членами, но не более.

– Ради всего разумного, не смотри так на меня, - взмолился он и следом рефлекторно зашипел на нервах. Прижатый к стене мотылёк, открывающий перед ним своё пухло брюшко, – слишком. Слишком вызывающе, слишком притягательно, слишком... невинно? Несмотря на длительное общение с Гэвином, Коннор до сих пор оставался до безобразия умилительным, трогательным созданием. И этот чёртов белый цвет... Неужели из-за белого он кажется таким чистым? До такого без помыслов дотрагиваться Гэвину уже словно за гранью порока.

Из клоаки практически вывалили два горящих, словно наполненных магмой, члена. По выражению Коннора стало ясно, что он зачарован источниками света, но уже не мог развернуться, потому что пошёл «процесс». Гэвину в самом красноречивом смысле стыдно за то, что испытывал, – ужасно горячее возбуждение. Буквально. От влажных ребристых членов клубился пар.

– Так, – вспомнил он и вязко сглотнул, – должны быть какие-то штуки…

Гэвин оглядывал брюшко, но пока не видел ничего иного. Обращаться к Коннору в таком состоянии бессмысленно. Нужно действовать самому.

Он опустился лицом к тому, что можно было бы назвать хотя бы входом, длинными толстыми когтями развёл хитин. Нужно попробовать работать... «по накатанной». Раздвоенный язык прошёлся по прохладным слизистым, пробуя Коннора на вкус. Но там не было ни горько, ни кисло, ни солёно... Никак. Зато теперь Гэвин более уверенно принялся щекотать самым кончиком, имитируя своё обоняние. Белое лицо Коннора ничуть не поменялось, но послышалось ритмичное приятное постукивание где-то внутри его тела. Гэвин проделывал это снова, не сразу замечая, что стук участился. Затем он сделал то, о чём после надеялся не пожалеть. Он подался ближе и плавно засунул длинный язык внутрь брюшка, облизывая прозрачные стенки изнутри. Но ничего не изменилось. Всё те же постукивая, всё тот же замерший Коннор в ожидании.

– Ну подай хоть какой-то знак...

Белые твёрдые склизкие ткани напружинились, и на Гэвина полезли наружу непонятные штуки, из-за появления которых он повалился на спину и подпёр себя руками. Из Коннора медленно выскальзывали хитиновые кисточки, которые Гэвин только что раздвигал. Но по мере своего роста они вытягивались в хитиновые, словно полые, тонкие трубки, попарно большие и маленькие. Гэвин поморщился, оглядывая их. Внутри всё сжалось, и как-то весь пыл в клоаке поутих.

– Что за херня... – выдохнул он, глядя на... корематы, вытянувшиеся практически с рост Коннора. Из отверстия, которое только что Гэвин вылизывал, вышло это. Склизкое и... волосатое. Он опешевше таращился на то, что только что вызывало у него бурную эрекцию, а теперь... Теперь он не представлял, как реагировать. Что делать, как обращаться с этим?! Нужно ли вообще? Голова потяжелела от стресса и эмоционального перевозбуждения.

– Твою мать, твою мать... – Он свёл надбровные дуги с рогами и грубо утёр рот. – Приятель, мы договаривались, но не...

Бормоча себе под нос, он так не решит проблему. Он шёл сюда с одним конкретным желанием – наконец взять эту крошку! Никто никогда не говорил, что будет просто!

– Давай, рептилоид, соберись.

Он хлопнул себя по щеке и нахмурился.

Он собрался поиметь – и он сделает это! Всё, как в его первый раз: паника, неуклюжесть, постоянно куча мыслей, что всё не так, и он неопытный, глупый и лучше всё оставить. Но с другой стороны... Коннор в том же самом положении. Возможно, ничуть не лучше. Каково ему сейчас?

Торопиться. Нужно торопиться. Время.

– Прости, малыш... Я сейчас, сейчас…

Гэвин потёр лицо и собрался с силами. Другого шанса может потом не быть.

Это всё ещё его Коннор. Тот забавный, немного глуповатый и беззаботный. Его.

Гэвин осмотрел сочащиеся корематы.

– Блять. Блять...

Поспешно подтянувшись, он вздохнул, закрыл глаза и прижался языком. И тут же попал в сгусток мутной слизи со странным привкусом. Коннор тихонько сверху потрещал, группируя верхние и средние руки под себя, ближе к телу, к груди.

– Тебе нравится, верно?.. Давай...

Снова лёгкий мотыльковый треск. Наружу потёк новый сгусток.

– Да, нравится, – про себя, победно проговорил Гэвин, наблюдая. В паху заново понемногу накаливалось. Только не смотреть туда. Не смотреть. Или... Он провёл рукой рядом, задевая самые кончики топорщащегося редкого хитина на корематах Коннора. Тот снова попытался сжаться, реагируя, но не прятал брюшко от Гэвина. Он схватился за младшую пару коремат ближе к основанию и мягко погладил с сочащейся слизью между пальцев.

...Мягко. Мокро. Едва тепло. И так хорошо легло в руку. Мотылёк задвигал крыльями, распрямляя и складывая их. Гэвин ощутил знакомое жжение в глотке.

Токсины.

Если тело среагировало на токсин, то выходит, Коннор... ядовитый?!

– А вот об этом ты мне уже не говорил, приятель, – недовольно обратился в никуда Гэвин. Но откуда возникло глупое любопытное желание: лизнуть. Ведь всё это – можно и, вероятно, нужно трогать... А если... Он обвил языком небольшую коремату, расположив руки на более крупных и удерживаясь, но постоянно соскальзывал. Он поймал себя на странной мысли, что, несмотря на первичное отторжение и шок, он всё равно не смог бы отказать себе в удовольствии облапать Коннора даже в таком укромном на первый взгляд месте. Облапать, обсосать, вылизать. Подавленные во время долгой службы похотливые желания поднимались из самых низов, накрывая резко, буйно, и сейчас Гэвин не сдерживался, упиваясь наконец возможностью поиграться вдоволь, пока их никто не видел.

От активных, агрессивных ласк Коннор заёрзал на месте. Он дышал через приоткрытый рот, то сжимая на особо щекотливых прикосновенях, то снова раскрывая усики красивыми густыми веерами. По его чёрным глазам было невозможно понять испытываемые ощущения, но за него говорили его сведённые брови. Гэвину показалось, что в его цвирканье есть что-то жалобное и трогательное, и это подогрело его желание сильнее. Пусть показалось, но сейчас емц хотелось, как никогда до этого. Никакие его самые разодетые подружки и крутые сослуживцы не шли в сравнении с тем, что ему сейчас до скрипа на зубах хотелось поиметь чёртового мотылька, любезно выпятившего ему своё брюшко.

– Давай-ка повыше. – Гэвин поднялся и почти ласково направил Коннора так, чтобы его мокрая «промежность» оказалась напротив членов. – Сейчас будет жарко, – зачем-то он продолжал говорить, но без сальной пошлости. В тоне мелькнула настороженность. Его члены действительно накалились, и при первом соприкосновении с ними Коннор снова нечасто захлопал рефлекторно крыльями.

– Я знаю, что ты сможешь... Ты сам мне говорил, помнишь? – Когтистая рука успокаивающе пригладила хитин. – Я сделаю это двумя, ладно?.. Умница, тише... В-вот... так...

Если бы Гэвин мог физически закатывать глаза, он бы это сделал. Но вместо этого его хрусталики направились к переносице. Узко. Он был готов бесчисленное множество раз благодарить высшие инстанции за то, что дожил до момента, когда наконец смог задействовать одновременно оба члена в одно... одну... – У тебя восхитительная дырочка, – гортанно выдохнул Гэвин. Коннор не услышит, а в голове такой туман, что на выражения совсем нет никаких сил. – Твою мать... Нет-нет-нет.

За спиной Коннора раздалось тяжёлое, натужное сопение. Он забился, сжался внутри, часто-часто взмахивая одними кончиками крыльев, словно был готов подняться в воздух. Он приподнял голову, направляя свой особенно беззащитный взгляд наверх, на возвышающегося Гэвина. Тот зажмурился и замер. Ещё бы чуть-чуть – и он позорно спустил, так и не начав двигаться. – Отвернись, Коннор... И-иначе я не смогу.

И Коннор отвернулся. На удивление. Его благодарно погладили по бокам брюшка, успокаивая. В ответ следовал робкий стрекот. Мотылёк раскрылся в полной мере, давая в себя протолкнуть оба члена, ни то болезненно, ни то от удовольствия морщась, ощущая, как его телу расходится жар, которым он не обладал никогда сам. На белом гладком хитине лица не выступал пот и покраснения, но Коннор неизменно не переставал ритмично по-своему журчать.

Гэвин всё резче, булькая и чавкая слизью, насаживал, держась за корематы, пытаясь выбить из него хотя бы стон, пока не понял: это и есть стоны. Мелодичные, свистяще-цокающие, цвиркающие. Если трахать грубо – Коннор часто сбивчиво застрекочет; если мягко – изнутри застучит из груди; если сделать это до конца – его самые кончики крыльев затрепещут и нежно захлопают, тело задрожит, сожмётся.

Но Гэвин блефовал. Удушливо вздыхая, он опустил взгляд на нервно шевелящиеся у снования, сцепляющие короткие витки, такие же горящие изнутри ярким светом и ожидающие, что он позволит им проникнуть внутрь и закрепиться там.

– Прости, малыш, это только на раз... Не хочу упускать момент. Тебе понравится.

Он задвигался резче, входя в один темп, слыша, как под ним неспокойно протяжно засвистели с поцокиваниями. От жара толкающихся членов, тело всё больше разогревалось. Из промежности на пол подтекала лужица слизи.

Коннор неожиданно начал грубо пульсациями сжиматься всё сильнее.

– Погоди, не кончай. Потерпи…

Гэвин укусил себя за кожу верхними зубами. Едва ли Коннор знал, что такое кончать, но вот в том, что он сделает это с секунды на секунду – сомнений не было. Всю камеру заполняло его непрерывное стрекотание, шипение Гэвина на каждый влажный толчок. Горящие члены в полупрозрачной выпуклой промежности Коннора смотрелись фантастически. Гэвин видел, как трахал его, и довольно скалился с низким утробным самодовольным рычанием. Запрокинул голову, насадил до упора...

Мелкие щупальца щекочуще скользнули внутрь пульсирующего брюшка, закрепляя спускающего в него Гэвина. Его несколько раз перетряхнуло, хрусталики сошлись к переносице, челюсть рефлекторно низко вытянулась, эректильные клыки выступили наружу из-под нёбных каналов. Шипение переросло в протяжный вязкий рокот, который постепенно стих.

Но пульсации продолжались. Коннор взволнованно забился в его руках, обдувая крыльями, крепче прижался к стене и высоко замычал в нос с прищуренными, но не закрытыми глазами. Он ещё некоторое время бился, но легко и постепенно успокаивался от ласковых поглаживаний.

– Умница, тише... Ко... Хэй, Конни, - изнеможённо прошелестел Гэвин, - мы сделали это... Ты просто чудо, чёрт подери. Ты в порядке?.. 

Очередной вопрос без ответа. Но Коннор повернулся с измученным, но удовлетворённым выражением лица, и Гэвин устало и понятливо осклабился.

– Ты чё, шутишь?!

– Нет, ни сколько...

– Ты тогда... Ты реально всё слышал?! Забудь, нахер! Забудь, я сказал!

– Но Гэвин...

– Что?! - возмущённо гаркнул он, плотоядно уставившись. 

– ...Мне же всё понравилось, - аккуратно объяснялся Коннор, ощущая себя слегка неуютно от повышенных тонов, и попытался изобразить подобие улыбки. – Ты был таким заботливым и сделал много приятных вещей.

На такое смотреть и злиться – грех. Гэвин так же сел, как и встал. Его попустило, но теперь в груди скреблось тупое стеснение за всё сказанное и сделанное. Почему-то показывать себя с такой стороны при Конноре в полном сознании он пока не решался. Глупо, тысячу раз глупо.

На его руку легла аккуратная лапка с двумя чёрными коготками. Коннор привалился к его плечу. После той смены он практически светился и ещё больше таскался за Гэвином хвостом.

– Я рад, что мы сделали это.

– Да-да, я всё понял. Давай, насекомыш, у меня скоро придёт сменщик. Отлипай уже, не на ленту сел.

– Останься...

– Нельзя. И ты знаешь почему. Всё.

Коннор проводил его до выхода из камеры, сложив лапки у груди, посмотрел на свой браслет, готовый стряхнуть всю базу, окажись он вне этих стен.

– ...Не смотри так.

– Я скучаю.

– Я знаю, – снисходительнее ответил Гэвин. – Я тоже. Но иначе нельзя.

Он ткнул безгубым поцелуем Коннора в глянцевый белый лоб, держа его за лапу второй пары и погладил большим пальцем.

– А через два дня увидимся снова.

– Угу...

Они до последнего смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока не закрылась дверь. Гэвин сел на служебное место, снял и положил глушители в сумку, надел пряжку оружия на плечо и приготовился встречать Криса. Дождаться. Всего два дня.

Всего два дня, Коннор. Только дождись.


End file.
